Undercover (StevePeter)
by Kaia-Kasumi
Summary: I have no clue what shipping this is. Spidershield, shieldspider? This is a boyxboy story. Second in the series Navré, first one is called The Blue Glow. This is a Steve Rogers/Peter Parker fanfiction. Picture Summary here M for violence, possible lemon later. Peter Parker from The Amazing Spiderman.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Steve looked back at the building of SHIELD. He let out a sigh and secured his backpack on his bike. He had just got a solo mission, after asking Fury for one for an hour. He just wanted to get away. He understood Tony was depressed and felt empty. Steve was not too happy he became the outlet but he was Tony's friend. He wanted to help the other feel better, even if it included having sex then being brushed off like some one night stand. No, Steve wasn't mad but he couldn't stay right now. No matter how much Tony meant to him, he just couldn't be able to stand it. Not that Tony didn't care that they had sex but because he could tell it did nothing for Tony. Steve had sacrificed himself to the other to help him but it did nothing. That's why he had to leave; it was a lost cause now.

"Now Captain," Fury's voice came from the headset Steve was wearing. "I want you to check on this guy. Find out who he is, why he is what he is, and if he is a danger. If he is a potential addition for Avengers, get back to me on it."

"Yes Sir." Steve replied and got on his motorcycle. Even though he was heading to a certain part of New York, he had a feeling no one would really hear from him for a while. He was to be undercover. Find out who this man was and to recruit him if possible. Steve started up his bike and drove off to a well known area this man is spotted in. By the details he was given, with the pictures, he wore a red and blue spandex full body suit. He is called Spiderman.

**Chapter One**

Fury had already rented a apartment for Steve and put some of his stuff in it earlier. Even though he was undercover, he had made sure to have his suit with him. Since there was a face mask, then he could keep this in the bag. He changed into civilian clothes. After he did, he went to the streets. A list of places that Spiderman has been at lately firming in his grasp. But before he started to look for the man, he needed groceries. He walked into some random grocery store and went to get some food. He wasn't one into junk food, he liked to eat healthy. Though, it didn't matter because of the serum but he still enjoyed healthy food better. He went to the dairy products and saw a young man standing there.

"Excuse me." Steve said and the man looked at him. Scratch that, he looked like he was still in school. The teenager stepped aside to let Steve get what he needed. Once Steve got what he needed, the young teen grabbed stuff. Though, Rogers wasn't paying much attention. Once he paid for his stuff, he decided to start asking around.

"Do you know anything about Spiderman?" Steve asked the clerk. It was a guy and he watched the other with a blank expression. "Like, who he is?"

"Sorry, no." The clerk replied with a bored look. Steve sighed and grabbed his bags. He didn't realize he had attracted someone's interest. And as soon as Steve stepped out of the shop, a person followed him.

"Hey, wait." A guy called and Steve stopped in his tracked. When he turned around, it was the teenager that he saw earlier. Steve sent him a questioning look.

"What do you need?"

"I want to know why you were asking about Spiderman." The teenager quickly retorted with a straight face. Steve was dumbfounded by this question. Why was this kid so interested in his curiosity for Spiderman?

"Why do you ask?" Steve replied with a question with his own. He gave a one over of the boy, he seemed fairly okay. Steve then locked eyes with the teen.

"Um… I'm just a big fan of his." The kid rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and looked away, biting his lip. Steve chuckled at the kid and shook his head.

"I guess you could say I'm intrigued by him. I want to know more about him. Like who he is, why he does what he does, what does he get for doing this." Steve was honest when he spoke but he made sure it sounded as if he just wanted satisfy his curiosity about the 'superhero'. He watched the teenage cautiously. "Do you know anything about him?"

The guy gazed away as if in thought. "I know a few things…" He admitted with a shy smile. "I wouldn't be a fan if I didn't. I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker."

"Steve Rogers." He held out his hand to shake Peter's with a friendly smile. The other took it after a second with a smile in return. "I would love to hear what you know about Spiderman."

Peter nodded and went to speak but was cut off when a handful of police cars drove by, blaring their sirens.

"I should get home, my Aunt won't be happy if I'm not home soon. Here," Peter handed a card over to Steve. "Contact me sometime."

Without a single word from Steve, Peter headed off in a sprint. The blond raised an eyebrow at this but brushed it away. Fury said to stay undercover but he wasn't going to just let crime happen. He was a soldier, he was made to protect. So Steve went home, suited up, grabbed his shield, and headed off towards the sirens.

With Steve's muscle mass, he easily ran all the way over to the commotion. It was only about ten blocks away. He stopped in his tracks and took in the details. The police cars he saw earlier were stationed to block off the road and a few officers where holding off curious by-passers, which there weren't as much as usual. Most likely the highest rank officer had a megaphone in his hand and was about to speak in it.

Steve stalked up to the area and walked pasted the police. They didn't give him any trouble, them probably knowing who he was and most likely because SHIELD informed them he was to be in this area. He walked over to the head police with a stern look. "What is the status?"

The policeman with the megaphone looked at him and was about to snap at him and the police for letting someone in here. But he quickly shut his mouth when he saw it was Captain America. He stuttered at first. "I… It's a bank robbery. About ten men with guns holding everyone inside hostage. Their weapons types have never been seen before. What do we do?"

"Tell them I'm coming in to compromise with them and not to hurt anyone." Steve demanded, heading toward the main door. He was cautious to not seen hostile. He heard the police officer do what he was told and sighed. He slowly walked to the door and it was opened for him. A man, with a giant gun was glaring at him and pointed the ting at him.

"Move an inch and your dead." The man growled out and guided hm farther into the bank. This man probably had no idea who he was. He took a closer look at the weapons and was surprised at what he saw. These were SHIELD issued weapons. What was going on?

"Captain America." A deep voice came from the darkness in front of him. He tried to focus on the shadowy figure there but couldn't see any details. "You brought Captain America in without a fight? Are you mad? Take him."

Steve blinked and rolled away just in time to not be hit by a ball of orange energy. This was the type of weapon they had that was similar to something Thor's world had. He brought out his shield as more blasts were shot at him. After a second, Steve tensed his muscles before shooting up and flinging his shield at the closest enemy. The man went flying from the impact.

He twirled around once he had his shield back in his hand and was about to hit the next person. He was cut off when white webbing shot from somewhere and stopped the enemy of all movement. Steve blinked and glanced from the direction it came from. Up in a window was a crouching Spiderman. This made Steve smile though it was not seen by anyone because he had to block another ball of orange energy shot at him. He was slightly pushed back but not affected any other way. He threw his shield at the weapon that tried to shot him and it was knocked out of the man's hands. Fear was swirling in the guy's eyes s Steve dashed at him and knocked him to the ground. He was out cold. Once Steve was done with tat man, he saw mostly everyone had been taken care of and the leader had disappeared.

Steve sighed at that but went over to the area the hostages were. He lead them across the room, making sure to stay away from all the enemy's that were either out cold or covered in spider webs. Steve's eyes wondered over to the area Spiderman was in and said person was still there. Captain America gave a small salute. The red and blue spandex 'hero' jumped out of the window, off into the street. He was gone before Steve could stop him.

Steve had sorted out the robbery in an hour and it was ten at night when he finally got home. It wasn't all too late but Steve was tired none the least. He took off the suit and dressed into civilian pajamas. He wished he could sleep but he knew he should report to Fury before he got chewed out when he heard about it from the news or something. He sighed and grabbed the laptop Fury gave him. It was to write a report on and sent it to Fury instead of having to call. Even though the blond wasn't much into technology, he could handle this. He took about an hour to an hour and a half to type up a detailed report of the incident. He didn't even think to put the meeting with Peter in because it didn't seem all too important. Once he was finally finished with all his duties, Steve fell on his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes, not bothering about the blankets and slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N IMPORTANT. I edited Chapter One, changing a few miner details (Miner for now).**

**Chapter Two**

Steve woke up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. It was early in the morning, 6 AM to be exact. He let out a yawn, stretching out his muscles. He got up to go out. He had no clue where but by the time he was done getting ready, which included a shower, it was 7:12.

Steve stepped out the door and went off into the busy street with a blank expression. This Spiderman, he showed up last night. He should have known that the 'hero' would show up and try to beat up the bad guys. Steve lost himself in his own thoughts, feet taking him to an unknown destination. He was so lost in thought, he ran straight into a person. Since his body was buff and tough, he was still on his feet while the person he ran into fell on their bum.

"Sorry." Steve apologized and offered a hand with a cheesy smile. He saw who it was, his smile turning into a grin. "Peter."

"Oh, Steve." Peter looked up at the man because he was a few inches taller. His blue eyes seemed so bright, an amazing color. "This is unexpected."

Steve nodded as a reply and noticed something on the teens face. A gash was on his cheek, not too deep but it was still a cut. The skin around it was puffy red, irritated most likely. Steve pointed at the wound and said, "What happened?"

"Oh, I feel off my skateboard." Peter chuckled soft with a small smile. Steve had no clue that what he just said was a lie. The truth was that last night, one of the bad guys had hit Spiderman and left a cut on his cheek.

"About meeting up, when can you?" Steve asked, wanting to get this mission over with. He was glad to be away for a while but he needed to get his work done. Peter's face twisted with thought before he answered.

"I have school today but afterwards I'm free." Peter blushed then. "I mean, if you are free as well. I don't want to ruin your schedule. We could always find another date. Not a date date, just to meet up and talk. Um, anytime is fine. It's not like I have something to do or anything. Not that I don't have any friends…" Peter stopped speaking with embarrassment clearly present on his expression. Scratching the back of his neck, he glimpsed at Steve who was holding back a laugh. When Peter saw this he pouted, looking everywhere but at Steve.

"Today is fine, I just moved here so I don't have much to do anyway." Steve found Peter's little speech quite funny and cute. Though, he could never like someone so young. Steve shook the weird thoughts out of his head. "So when and where?"

Peter puckered his lips in thought before speaking. "I don't think my aunt would mind me having company, why not at my house?" Steve nodded in agreement, not wanting the other to come over to his apartment.

"That sounds great." Steve stated as he was told the address and when to come over. His gaze shifted to the wound on the teen's cheek and lifted his hand. Slowly, softly his thumb slid over the cut. "And I'll use what little first-aid skills I have to fix this up."

A bright blush crept onto Peter's face at Steve's actions before he noticed what time it was. "Oh shit. I have to go. I'm going to be late again…" Peter murmured as he dashed off towards the school, waving at Steve as he went.

The day passed quickly for Steve. He spent most of the time going through his list of Spiderman spotting and asking around. Before he knew it, it was four in the afternoon. Steve had only got some info that he needed, mainly how mostly everyone here loved the 'hero'. That he is helping the people and not just causing trouble. Steve was slightly annoyed with this, there was no evidence to prove what they were saying was false or true. Striding to the address Peter gave him, his mind wondered about Spiderman.

When the blond finally stopped his dazed thoughts, he realized he was standing in front of his destination. He knocked on the wood next to the door, afraid of shattering the glass door with his strength. A few seconds passed before a lady answered the door with a small smile.

"Hello what do you need?" She sounded exhausted, fatigued. Steve put on his best smile before he answered.

"I'm looking for Peter Parker?" The woman's face fell and she let out a soft, disappointed sigh.

"Please don't tell me he's in trouble again." She mumbled to herself as she called the other down.

"Of course not, I'm his… Friend." Steve replied, pausing at the last word as to not knowing what he was to Peter in the first place. Her smile came back; most likely glad he didn't cause trouble, and stepped aside to let the blond in.

"Peter a handsome man is here to see you." She called out. In reply stumbling and cursing came from upstairs. Peter raced down the stairs, glaring at his aunt.

"Aunt May." He scolded with embarrassment. In return she just smiled innocently as she headed back to living room. Peter's gaze fell on Steve who was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry about that." He flushed, fidgeting under Steve's eyes. The blond just chuckled. The teen started to head back up the stairs, Steve in tow. At the top of the stairs and into some random door, they were in Peter's room. The brunet pointed to the bed to tell Steve to sit, which he did. Peter sat next to him and waited for the blond to stop looking at his room to speak. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you know." Was the instant reply, Steve now putting his whole attention on the teen. Peter frowned in thought, picking through everything he knew. He couldn't tell Steve everything of course, that would mean he would give away his identity. So he decided to stick to the simple details, things like what he thinks Spiderman is out to do. Adding that he just wanted to help others; just small thing to not give away who he really was. Then the question he didn't want to answer came up. "Do you know who Spiderman is or where I can find him?"

Peter gazed away, trying to hide his guilt. He couldn't tell him he was Spiderman, there was just no way. He didn't even know the guy. "No I don't." He hoped that Steve would think he looking away was sadness due to wanting to know that as well.

"Okay. Well like I promised, let me take a look at that cut." Steve replied. He noticed the way Peter looked away and it was made clear he knew something but didn't or couldn't say it. Though, he was not one to push someone so he dropped it. Maybe in some time he will win the trust of the other. He went down stairs to get the first-aid kit, with the help of May telling him where it was, and went straight back to Peter once he had in his grasp.

Peter made a sour face as to tell the other he didn't like this. This only made Steve chuckle as he put the antibiotic cream on the wound. The brunet flinched away at first but let the blond do his job. After a few tedious minutes, Steve finished.

"There." Steve stated, putting the kit on the bedside table. When he saw the alarm clock blinking the number 7:13 he frowned. Had it already been three hours? He sighed in frustration as he got to his feet. "I better get going." As he got up, he saw blue spandex in the closet. Yet he didn't give it a second thought, not knowing that it was Spiderman's suit.

They headed downstairs to the front door. Peter opened it for the blond with a small smile. "Come by again, I might get more information on Spiderman." He said as Steve stepped out of the door and onto the cement stairs. Giving a short nod, Steve walked off to head home.

When Peter went back to his room, his mind was a crazy tornado focused on Steve. What was this sudden attraction towards the man? This was so unlike Peter to instantly attach to someone, he had been less trusting since he became Spiderman. But this was different, he had already put so much trust in Steve and he had no idea why. Just thinking of the muscular blond made Peter's cheeks heat up. He wasn't falling for him, was he?

Steve got home and went straight to his computer to type up all the details he learned about Spiderman. Though he didn't mention Peter in the report. He didn't want Fury questioning the other, he frowned at the thought. It wasn't that he didn't just Fury but it was because he wanted to protect Peter for some odd reason. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he finished the report. He just wanted to sleep. He was happy when the night stayed silent to prove tonight would be peaceful and in no need for Captain America or Spiderman.


End file.
